xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Murderess
Murderess (Japanese: , Mādoresu; English dub: or ), originally Sharon Effinger (Japanese: , Sharon B Efinjā; English dub: or ), is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a Curator and a member of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Murderess is a human with short silver hair with blunt bangs, and purple eyes. She is approximately 165 cm tall. Personality Murderess first appears to be as very selfish and greedy individual who will stop at nothing to gain more wealth. She has gained a reputation for double crossing her fellow BLADE members just to claim the entirety of a mission's reward for herself, and often manipulates other BLADE members into doing her bidding. She also tends to draw the ire of Irina, though the two later reconcile and become friends. She is revealed to be Sharon Effinger, a girl from a rich family whose parents were slain when she was young. She discloses that her ultimate goal is to restore the Effinger name on Mira and honor her murdered parents, and reveals that she doesn't actually kill anyone, only using the name "Murderess" to remind herself that she would someday get vengeance against her parents' killer. Gameplay Location Before Murderess can be recruited, she can be found in the Hangar in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. In order to recruit Murderess, she can be found close to the BLADE Concourse inside the Curators' hangar. Recruitment Murderess can be recruited once My Dream has been completed. In battle Murderess' Class is an Alternative of Winged Viper. She wields Dual Swords and Psycho Launchers. Her two unique Arts are Gravity Lunge (Ranged) and Seventh Edge. Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Murderess and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Dale Gibbon * Dart * Irina * Lan'cord * Otis * Yolanda Story Main story Murderess has a minor appearance during the course of the main story. First, she is seen in her Skell in Chapter 12 when all BLADEs are commanded to defend Elma's team once they are inside the Lifehold Core. Murderess also appears in the ending credits scene, where she is seen interrupting and provoking Irina on her lunch date with Gwin. Personal story Murderess' full story is divulged in the Affinity Mission Serial Thriller, in which Murderess is accused of a string of recent murders in New Los Angeles, including acquaintances of hers, such as Yolanda and Otis. She later connects the killings to the man who murdered her parents in cold-blood when she was young, Dale Gibbon, due to him killing the NLA victims in the same way that he cut down her parents. She and the party confront him in Sylvalum, posing under the name Martin, where he admits to his past and says that he is been fantasizing of killing the last of the Effingers since he saw her on Mira. It is here that Murderess discloses why she took on the name "Murderess", saying that she did it to stay strong, to remind herself that she would someday get vengeance. She then says that she no longer feels that she needs to kill him, especially since she herself is not a murderer, and will not go by the name Sharon Effinger again until she achieves her dream of restoring the Effinger name on Mira. She and the party then depart for NLA and leave the injured Dale Gibbon to his fate, where he is swiftly approached and killed by an indigen. Quotes Soul Voices * "Let's make this quick. Stagger 'em with a melee attack!" * "I'm not in the mercy business. Open fire!" * "I have to stay alive... Somebody patch me up!" * "Now! Weaken them and lay on the hurt!" * "Time for a dirt nap, big guy!" * "This power! Use an aura!" * "I've killed one. Slaughter the rest at range!" * "I stunned it! Move in and strike!" * "Let's do it! Cripple 'em first!" * "Dammit! Somebody heal me already!" * "We won't go down without a fight. Shoot that freak dead!" * "That's part of you. Now to show the REST of you some attention!" * "Nailed it! Now weaken it!" * "It's murderin' time! Overdrive!" * "Ha! Pathetic. Now we break them!" * "Nitey-nite, loser. Open fire!" Post-battle dialogue * "Move along! Nothing to see here." * "I won't rest until I set things right." * "Nicely done!" * "That felt WONDERFUL. Let's do it again!" * "It's nice to travel in comfort. No gore or saliva or God knows what getting all over you." (when inside a Skell) * Cross (Classic male) "I know we're fighting for humanity, but it all feels so futile." Murderess "Maybe you should focus less on the greater good and more on what it means to you." * Cross (Studious male) "Well... I apologize for losing my cool just then." Murderess "You don't hear me complaining. I enjoyed the show." * H.B. "So, Murderess, would you characterize that move of mine as... beautiful?" Murderess "It wasn't bad, but your attitude could use a serious makeover." * Murderess "You were just lovely, princess." Hope "Why, thank you! And you as well." Gallery 117.jpg|Official Art File:Mardreth in combat.jpg|Murderess in combat File:Mardreth3.png|Murderess as a Curator File:Mardreth aiming at Elma.JPG|Murderess holding Irina at gunpoint Mardreth.png|Murderess Mardreth in Skell.JPG|Murderess piloting a Skell Mardreth infobox.JPG|Murderess's infobox from the Affinity Chart Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Murderess Category:Protagonists in X Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs